Do I still bother you?
by Spark Killer
Summary: Another one shot. This time it's a request! GouFubu one shot requested by Nebula Sephia. I hope you like it!


**This one shot is long... **

**Gouenji: You got that right.**

**Fubuki: *chuckled* Miharu-chan does not own IE. Enjoy reading! *waved***

* * *

It was early in the morning and Fubuki was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He only had one thing in mind. Gouenji wanted to come. He kept thinking what made him easily answer 'yes' to the other guy when he actually wanted to answer 'no'.

It's not like I hate him or something… He thought. But his presence being too near to me makes me feel like… wanted to explode or just run away from him. Far away from him. He doesn't know what feeling he felt every time he gets too near with Gouenji. Because of thinking too much about Gouenji, Fubuki accidently spilt hot water on his hand. "Ouch!" He quickly washed his hand and treated it. He sighed. It would've been even more dangerous if he accidently cut himself. This is what I get for thinking about him always? Why's fate unfair…? He looked at the clock and continued to cook.

* * *

After a two hours cooking, he finally finished. And in the exact time, the doorbell rang. Showing that Gouenji's here. "Coming!" Fubuki runs to the door and reach the doorknob. His heart was pounding really hard. He wasn't so sure whether to let Gouenji in or not. He twisted the doorknob slowly and opened the door widely. He saw a tall figure in front of him showing his back at him. The tall figure turned and simply said "Hi" and stared at the shorter figure.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked. Fubuki quickly shook his head and make way for Gouenji. "O-Of course…" He replied with a blush on his face. What happened? I kept staring at those dreamy eyes of his. And his coolness…W- What's going on with me? Fubuki shook his head again and goes to the kitchen.

Silence. The only thing that was filling the atmosphere between the duo. Both of them were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Gouenji decided to broke the silence. "So, Fubuki, how are you? Are you doing fine at here?" He continued to eat his pancakes. "I-I'm fine. Really." Fubuki replied and sipped his drink. Gouenji saw his wrapped hand and was about to ask but got cut by Fubuki. "So, how are you and your family?" "Fine. And Yuuka wanted me say 'hi' to you." Fubuki chuckled "Say 'hi' to her from me too."

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Gouenji asked. "Um… I don't know actually. Why don't we watch… our matches from before? It'll be great!" Fubuki replied in happy tone. Gouenji chuckled looking at his behaviour and agreed. They were now watching their matches in the FFI and kept talking about other things that happened along the way. Then silence came and filled the atmosphere once again.

None of them utter any word. All that they heard was the sounds from the videos. It felt like they were on a deserted place. They've nothing to talk about and nothing else to do. Fubuki felt really worse. He just wished he never say 'yes' last night. Gouenji on the other hand, had nothing to say making him felt horrible for coming to his place first.

-Flashback from last night-

Fubuki was sitting on his study table when suddenly his phone rang. Without hesitating, he answered it.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Fubuki! Um.. Are you free tomorrow?"

G-Gouenji?! He pull the phone away from his ear and took a look at the dialler. Gouenji. He bit his lip for answering the call.

"Hello? Fubuki? Are you still there?" Gouenji asked causing the other to flinch. "Y-Yes! I'm still here. What did you ask me again?" He could hear Gouenji chuckled on the other side. "I just ask you whether you're free or not for tomorrow. So, are you free?" Fubuki was thinking if he had anything to do tomorrow and simple answered "No. Why?" Gouenji sighed in relief and told him that he want to come over to his place. And Fubuki quickly answered 'yes' upon 'no' .

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow at…" "Nine is fine." He replied happily. "Okay then. I'll come at nine then. Good night." Gouenji replied and cut off the line. "Night…" Fubuki muttered to himself.

-End of flashback-

Right now, Fubuki really regretted about his answer from last night. He quickly buried his face in the pillow his hugging. Gouenji found it very cute and got closer to the boy. He whispered, "What's wrong?" Fubuki flinch and quickly looks at Gouenji with wide terrified eyes. He was definitely scared. Gouenji smirks and puts his arm around Fubuki. "You can tell me what's bothering you tho. I won't bite anyway." Fubuki blushed and looked away. You're the one who's bothering me. He huffed and was about to stand up but got pulled by the other boy.

He fell back and landed on Gouenji. He tried to get up but got pushed by him. He was now on top of Fubuki. Fubuki noticed their position and quickly looked away with a red face. Gouenji was upset with his behaviour. He wanted to make an eye contact with him but he refused. Slowly, his hand touches Fubuki's hair causing him to shock. He continued to caress him and whispered, "Look at me Fubuki..." He whispered. Loud enough for Fubuki to heard it. Fubuki turned to look at him.

Grey eyes meet black ones. Both of them were staring each other, not doing anything. The two of them got hypnotized by each other eyes. Gouenji, not hesitating raises Fubuki's chin and lean in for a kiss. It was a gentle kiss and Fubuki really liked it. So did Gouenji. Gouenji lick Fubuki's lower lip, asking for entrance. Fubuki shyly lets him and they share a passionate kiss after that.

* * *

Gouenji broke the kiss and was panting. Both of them really needed to take air. "Y-You… Kissed… me…" Fubuki said, panting. "I… guess… I did, didn't I?" Gouenji answered and got up from Fubuki. "So, mind telling me what's been bothering you?" Fubuki thought for a while. Should he even tell him? Or just say it's nothing? He decided to tell. He rise up and looked at Gouenji. "Your presence bothers me a lot before." He said while pointing his index finger at the other boy. Gouenji just blinked a couple times and ask, "Me? I've been bothering you?" Fubuki realised that he just hurt Gouenji by the word 'bothering'. "G-Gouenji, I-I didn't mean to say it…" He looked down and stared the floor.

Gouenji asked again, "So, do I still bother you now?" Fubuki raised his head and looked at Gouenji. He smiled and hugged him, "No. Now I feel like I always needed you." Gouenji was really happy to hear this. He stands up and carried Fubuki bridal style. "G-Gouenji! Put me down!" Fubuki protested. "No way." Gouenji said in unison. Fubuki huffed and Gouenji kept chuckling. He carried him to upstairs and went into Fubuki's room.

Gouenji put Fubuki on the bed and quickly got on top of him. He smirked and leaned closer to Fubuki's ear, "Can I do it with you now?" Fubuki blushed red as a tomato. He knew what did he meant. He didn't know whether he should do it. When he was about answer, he was in lip-lock with him. He tried to break the kiss but failed and kissed back instead. They were now in a passionate kiss once again.

* * *

**Hope... You... Enjoyed... it... *stress!***

**Gouenji and Fubuki: R&R please!**


End file.
